Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.
1. Getting to Know the Naras

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this cold, indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers. Or maybe not... ShikaTema

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_One father is more than a hundred Schoolemasters. _

_~George Herbert_

--

Chapter One: Getting to Know the Naras

When you're a single parent, taking care of two growing girls it can get... troublesome.

My wife died four years ago, while giving birth to our daughter Kaiko. At first I wasn't able to even roll out of bed. I remember so many mornings just lying in bed, my girls snuggled up on either side of me, just crying and moping the days away. It wasn't until Sora, my eldest, set us in our places. She was always high-strung like her mother, a temper to boot. Soon we got into regular schedules, I'd take the Sora to school, come home clean up our breakfast mess, watch t.v. with Kaiko, make us a simple lunch (usually spaghetti O's or cup-a-noodles), pick up Sora, go to the park, cook dinner (when I mean cook I mean order take out), and tucked the girls in bed after their showers. I like routines. But when I checked my bank account I realized, I needed to get a job.

I went over to the local high school and interviewed for their World History teacher's position, and naturally I got it. But soon my students where harassing me knowing if I did after school tutoring, if they could retake tests after school, even if they could persuade me to raise their grade after school. My girls spent many a days sitting on the curb waiting for me to pick them up. Just like today, for example.

-----

Shikamaru pulled up in front of the elementary school, where both Sora and Kaiko went to school. His nearly broken down Toyota Celica was puttering, only hanging on by the super glue and gum that pieced her together. He quickly saw his girls, and they weren't happy.

Kaiko crawled over the seats and into the back and Sora sat up front, staring out her window and making it obvious she wasn't speaking with him. "I'm sorry girls, the principal had an urgent meeting about one of my students. Trust me I didn't want to go."

"Whatever." Sora muttered.

"Sora is mad daddy." Kaiko whispered into her father's ear, as if it were a big secret.

"I know honey." Shikamaru sighed starting up the engine. He looked at Sora again, and it shocked him how much she looked like him. The same long face, same dark eyes, same black hair. And Kaiko, well Kaiko was Kaiko, a strange little alien who always kept him on his toes. She spoke in third person, had his black hair, and with huge chocolate brown eyes just like his late wife.

They were silent the rest of the way home.

They lived in an apartment building, on the fifth floor. Sora and Kaiko loved riding in the elevator, Shikamaru hated walking up the stairs when the elevator broke. Which was often. It was a big change from living in their own home, but with one income and especially that of a teacher's income, they resorted to living here. It wasn't all that bad, except for Ms. Chu who lived across the hall. She was a little Vietnamese woman, who's husband had passed ten years ago, she had no children or grandchildren, and made it a nasty habit of bugging everyone on the fifth floor. There were only six rooms on the fifth floor, five were occupied and one was vacant. He felt sorry for the poor sap who had to move next door to that woman.

Once inside their apartment, Sora sat down and began to do her homework and Kaiko plopped herself on the couch and began to watch The Upside Down Show. Shikamaru looked through the yellow pages, searching for their next meal.

"Chinese or Pizza?" He asked the girls.

The bouncy girl on the couch raised her hand, as if to be called on. "Kaiko wants Chinese."

"Sora?" Shikamaru looked to his eldest.

"I don't care." She muttered, her dark hair covered the side of her face.

"Chinese it is." He picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Hi, I want a large container of- Yes, it's Shikamaru. Yeah the girls are fine. No I haven't found a woman yet. Ok, yeah the usual, ok thanks."

"It's sad that Mrs. Fong remembers you." Sora said with distaste, "But she's right maybe you do need to find a girlfriend."

"I don't think so." Shikamaru sat across from his daughter pulling out the homework assignments he had to grade. "It's hard enough pleasing you two, let alone a woman."

Sora left the table, "I just wish mom was here."

Shikamaru sighed, "So do I."

The delivery boy was at the door within twenty minutes and ten minutes after that they were eating. They usually spoke about their days during dinner, but Sora was in a foul mood. So for now it stayed silent except for the overeager munching thanks to Kaiko.

"Dad..." Sora started to say, but shook her head. "nevermind."

"No, what is it?" He is never really insistent, in fact, he is extremely lazy. But he couldn't be that way with them, they were his life.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sora blushed looking away from him.

"Is it a-" Shikamaru cleared his throat, fear taking a hold of him. "boy."

Sora's blush spread throughout her entire face, "I'm not hungry anymore." She stormed off to her room as fast as humanly possible.

_She's ten years old! She's not supposed to like boys! Is she? How long has she? No! I'm not ready for this yet, soon she'll be dating, holding hands, kissing, and then... _Shikamaru's face blanched.

He knocked on Sora's door, "Sor? Can I come in?"

"What do you want?" She grumbled, still embarrassed about her father reading her like a book.

"I think it's time we uh had a talk." Shikamaru began to sweat, he felt so uncomfortable. "About boys and girls, and... sex."

Sora's eyes went as big as saucers, "EW! Dad!" She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it, "Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" He ran from the room, and rested on the door. "I can't believe you actually tried to have 'the talk' with me!"

Shikamaru sighed banging his head against the wall, _So troublesome._

_------_

Author's Note:

Ok, I am alive. But for my other stories, I've found I lost my muse. And Naruto is getting a bit boring for me. But this is something new and different, I just wanted to try it out. It won't be a long series, I have chapter two written up and I'll post it tonight. I am still writing Learning to Love, but A Thousand Year War is definitely on hiatus.

Sorry guys. :'(


	2. The Woman in Apartment 5c

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this cold, indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers. Or maybe not... ShikaTema

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_When you become senile, you won't know it._

_~Bill Crosby_

--

Chapter Two: The Woman in Apartment 5c

"Daddy." A small voice whispered from the side of the bed. A small chubby finger poked his forehead, repeatedly. The voice whispered again, but a little more aggravated. "Daddy. Kaiko wants cereal."

"Make Sora get you some." Shikamaru grumbled, burrying his face in his pillow.

The girl stomped her foot and pouted, "But she's sleeping! She told Kaiko to come bug you." He answered by snoring. "Daddy! Wake up!"

"Kaiko, it's winter break. Let me sleep in, till at least noon." Shikamaru looked at his daughter, his eyes half-lidded.

Her chubby fingers forced his eyes open, "The sun is up daddy, so get up."

Shikamaru found himself standing up, he must have looked like a zombie. Shuffling his feet and moaning with each step, mouth still hanging agape. He pulled a bowl down from the cupboard, along with the box of Lucky Charms. He filled it and set it on the table.

"Daddy, you're forgetting somefin'." Kaiko frowned.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Hn?"

"It's white and it goes in Kaiko's cereal." She rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh'.

Shikamaru shuffled back to the fridge, getting the milk and pouring in the bowl. He just left the jug on the table and went to collapse back in his warm inviting nirvana of a bed. He glanced at the clock on his night stand and groaned. S_ix in the morning, she can't be my child._

_---_

"You make to much noise!" Shouted a broken English voice. "You tell dem' to stop!"

Shikamaru looked up at his alarm, the red numbers read that it was eleven thirty. Of course the dragon lady across the hall had to ruin the last thirty minutes of his sleep. Shikamaru rolled out of bed, stumbling to the front door. It felt like the longest walk of his life to reach the living room. Kaiko and Sora were already at the door standing on the dinning table chairs, listening and watching the ruckus and drama occurring outside.

"What's going on?" He groaned, his onyx eyes still adjusting to the bright afternoon sun.

"Someone is moving into the empty apartment." Sora said, excitedly. "Ms. Chu is having a field day."

Shikamaru poked his head out in to the bustling hallway, curiosity getting the best of him. Burly men with disgruntled faces lifted furniture and boxes up the five flights of the stairs and into the corner apartment. One right after the other, the smell of sweaty armpits was becoming prevalent. Any regular man would say that is the smell of hard work, Shikamaru would say that it was just flat out gross. But what caught his attention was the four tufts of blonde hair, which by the curvy figure, he presumed was a woman. That or a very attractive transvestite, he was hoping for the first one. The woman was trying, and obviously failing, to reason with Ms. Chu.

"Ma'am I understand that these men are making noise. That's generally what happens when a person is moving into a new home." The blonde sighed, holding her forehead in her palm. The old hag had been tormenting her since she opened the door to her new apartment, she was regretting moving here with every passing second. "I'm sorry, but they will be done within a few hours. And then-"

"No. You make dem' stop now." Ms. Chu thick accent demanded, as she wiggled he small pointer finger in the much taller woman's face. "Or I get landlord and he evict you!"

"I've just started to move in, the landlord understands this." The blonde held on to her resolve, her patience was only hanging on by a single thread. "Now would you please-"

"You go to cheap motel." She shooed the younger woman, "They take you. You go now, take stinky men with you."

The woman's temp flared, "Now listen here! I am paying three thousand a month for this rinky dink apartment, in a city I'd rather get the hell out of, I at least deserve to have decent neighbors! But I think the apartment manager should be paying me, for dealing with an annoying, pestering, aggravating, and plain out bitchy old woman like you! Now I am moving into the shack of an apartment, whether you like it or not! So leave me the hell alone!"

"You parents no raise you right." Ms. Chu scowled at the fuming girl. "No respect for you elders. No respect."

The blonde growled, storming down the stair well. "Oh go into your cave you old bat."

Kaiko and Sora boisterous laugher resonated down the halls, they immediately liked the woman who was going to be their new neighbor. They stopped promptly, when Ms. Chu snapped her head in their direction, her narrow eyes sent a cold shiver down Shikamaru's spine.

"No respect." She grumbled, she turned to a moving man before stalking back into her home. "You smell like pig."

"That lady sure is brave." The eldest daughter snickered as they went back into the apartment. "Not even you stand up to Ms. Chu, dad."

"The dragon lady is scary." Shikamaru paused. "But that new girl might be scarier, just like grandma."

"Kaiko thinks she's pretty." She smiled, batting her big warm Carmel eyes up at her father. "Right daddy?"

"I uh, sure." He said lamely, mentally scolding himself.

Kaiko whispered something into her sister's ear, and Sora beamed nodding her head furiously. They bounced in their chairs like most girls do when they get overly excited, flailing their arms in front of their face and giggling uncontrollably. Shikamaru peered at his girls from their narrow kitchen, _Neither of them can possibly be my children._ He shook his head clear, fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

-------

Ok, it's 1:11 and I was at the beach today and when I got home.... well I forgot to post. So here I am posting this, sorry. Chapter three is done and will be posted when I wake up tomorrow, so around noon :D


	3. Knock at the Door

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Dad, you're someone to look up to no matter how tall I've grown. _

_~Author Unknown_

--

Chapter Three: Knock at the Door

The Nara family sat there eating overly greasy pizza. Shikamaru tried to catch up on grading the first semester finals, waiting of course till the last weekend before school started. It had been an easy three weeks, Sora eventually forgot about Shikamaru wanting to have 'the talk'. Ms. Chu had stopped her bellyaching about the new girl in the building. Everything had been relatively quiet and calm, till now. Sora was trying to steal the remote from her little sister. Kaiko of course was struggling to watch The Backyardigans, not realizing the volume was gradually rising on the t.v. as they fought for the remote control.

"Kaiko!" Sora yelled, "It's too loud! Turn it off!"

"Daddy! Sora is yelling at Kaiko!" The little girl whined with a shrill voice.

The older girl glared at her father, "Tell her to turn it down! Dad! Are you listening!"

Kaiko began to wail, the floodgates broke down her chubby face, "She hit Kaiko!"

"I did not!" Sora screamed back, "You liar!"

"Kaiko's not a liar! Liar!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru slammed his chair into the wall behind him, and yanking the remote from the girl's death grip and quickly shutting the t.v off. "There!"

Both his girls sat in silence before him, their heads hung low in fear and disappointment. Their father never yelled.

"Kaiko is sorry daddy." Kaiko sniffled.

Sora just looked at her lap and murmured, "Me too."

"I'm just stressed. I uh--" A few swift knocks at the door stopped him mid-sentence. _Oh boy neighbors complaining about the noise. Just what I need._

He sighed before he opened the door, "Yes Ms. Chu, I know the noise, I'm sorry but..."

The sight of a concerned beautiful blonde in the doorway startled him. The first thing that caught him where her alluring and seductive teal eyes, they looked as if they belonged to a lioness. The face of an angel, the girl from yesterday.

"I take that as an insult on the highest possible level." She chuckled lightly. Her voice flowed out like a steady river, smooth and beautiful. "I heard the big commotion and wanted to see if you guys needed any help. So are you guy alright?"

Sora noticed her father's speechlessness, and smiled at the fact. "Yes ma'am. We were getting on our father's last nerve."

The blonde in the doorway smiled at Shikamaru, "Well if you need anything, I'm the one who moved in down the hall." She pointed her frail finger the the corner apartment.

All he was able to say was, "Ok." As he watched her walk off. _So smooth._

"Dad, you're way out of practice." Sora mocked, biting into her pepperoni pizza.

"Daddy silly." Kaiko giggled. "Kaiko go get the pretty lady."

Shikamaru snapped into his senses, "What? Huh? Kaiko, no!"

The pigtailed girl skipped down the hall, knocking on the open door. Soon the blonde was in front of the little girl, she squatted down and Kaiko whispered something into her ear.

"If your father doesn't mind it." She smiled prettily. But on the inside was a different matter. _Ugh! I can't believe men! Sending his adorable daughter to invite me to dinner, while his wife is probably out somewhere. What nerve!_

Kaiko screamed down the hall, "Daddy! Can the pretty lady eat pizza with us!?"

Shikamaru poked his head out of the door, "Yeah sure."

_You could at least act a little excited asshole. _The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him, but proceeding to be dragged down to their apartment my the little girl. As soon as they entered, she instantly knew that no adult woman lived here. Take out boxes laid sprawled out all over the kitchen counters, and overflowed the trash can. It smelled of cigarettes and greasy pizza. Clothes littered the living room floor along with children's books and newspapers. If she could see the bedrooms, she was sure they would be in much more disarray.

"I'm sorry about the mess, we skipped Sunday cleaning last week." The tall obsidian haired man scratched the back of his head, and then offered it to her. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I teach over at Konoha High School."

"Temari Sabaku, columnist for the Sunan Times, or should I say I was." She took his hand and shook it firmly. She looked over at the two girls who were giggling together.

The older one stood up, "I'm Sora and this is my sister Kaiko, I'm in fifth grade and Kaiko is in preschool."

"Hey!" Kaiko whined, "Kaiko wanted to say that."

"She speaks in third person." Sora sat back down to finish eating.

"I noticed." Temari chuckled to herself, sitting down in the empty chair next to Shikamaru's pile of papers. She snagged a piece of pizza and nibbled on it.

Shikamaru sat down, continuing to grade the papers. Their was a deadpan silence in the room and both of his girls were quite angry with their father's unsociable disposition. Sora kicked him in the shin, causing him verbally announce his pain.

"Ow! Sora, why did you do that?" He rubbed his shin, glaring at his daughter.

Sora yawned stretching her arms, "Oh I am so tired, aren't you tired Kaiko?"

"No, Kaiko no tired." She looked at her sister's scrunched up face, catching the hint. "Oh yes! Kaiko very tired. Night daddy."

Both of them ran of hurriedly into the hallway, hidden from the adult's view.

"But girls it's only six thirty." Shikamaru sighed rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry about my girls, they think that I need a girlfriend."

Temari smiled, realizing the young girls scheme. "It's alright, I don't mind. I got free pizza out of it."

"You're welcome." He added.

"Does Sora attend Konoha Elementary?" Temari asked, not really sure if she even cared for the answer. She just wanted to make small talk so that this situation wasn't even more uncomfortable.

Shikamaru cleared his throat nodding, "Yes, and Kaiko goes the new preschool program there too."

"Oh." She smiled, "I am teaching english there, for the rest of the semester."

"I thought you said you were a columnist?" He pried.

"I am. It's just..." Temari paused looked for the right way to say it. "the opinion of someone who is almost thirty and doesn't have a husband and or any children, doesn't quite appeal to the needs of the housewife trapped in suburbia."

"I see." He muttered, but began to smirk. "Almost thirty?"

"A woman never reveals her true age." She stated matter-of-factly. "Why? Do I look older?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Just a little shocked you're 'almost thirty'. I wouldn't think that you're older than me."

"How old are you?" She asked a bit stunned. The man didn't look old, in fact he looked young. But she figured him older since Sora was ten... unless he started early in the baby making.

"A man never reveals his age, especially if he is younger than the woman present." He pondered for a moment, "Unless they like cougars."

The blonde growled, "I'm not old enough to be a cougar!" Temari thought for a moment, _Plus I'd have to be attracted to you, in order to even be remotely cougar-ish._

"Whatever you say." He smirked, continuing to grade the tests.

_Errr, what an infuriating man! Calling me old to my face! To MY face! I'll show him who is old. _She paused her scrutiny, standing up in the process. _Why would I need to show him that I'm young. Maybe I just need to pick a fight with Ms. Chu again to blow off some steam._ "I have to finish unpacking the last of my boxes, thank you for dinner once again."

"If you need anything, just ask." Shikamaru stated, he didn't really mean it. For all he knew, she was that grubby neighbor who leched on everything you owned. Coming over constantly asking for flour, sugar, their dinner. But it was just a proper thing to do, his mom had beat that into at a young age. He had the lumps to prove it.

She nodded in understanding. "Will do. You do the same." Temari walked over to the fridge and scribbled her number on the paper saying I.C.E. "Only for emergencies, and dates aren't what I consider emergencies."

The taller man rolled his eyes, she sure was full of herself, cocky or confident, either way it was irritating and interesting. "I'll make sure the girls know that."

"Bye." She said walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Bye." Shikamaru murmured looking at the door. It was strange, to say the least. He hadn't thought about women or dating since his wife died. But this woman, kindled that dormant candle. His thoughts were interrupted my a few giggles resonating for the hallway. "You girls are in so much trouble."

He ran after them and they screamed and giggled in delight.

----------

Author's Note:

It's slowly moving along, like a turtle.


	4. Back to School

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_There are three good reasons to be a teacher - June, July, and August. _

_~Author Unknown_

--

Chapter Four: Back to School

The piercing wails of the blaring alarm clock sounded off for roughly fifteen minutes, before the lazy man rolled out of bed. He showered, putting on his work suit leaving his tie loosely wrapped around his neck, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He heard the girls alarm go off, and was immediately turned off. Sora yelled at Kaiko for jumping on her and then the sounds of hangers shuffling in the closet and opening and closing of drawers proceeding to echo in his ears.

Shikamaru looked outside, frowning with distaste. "Girls it's raining, get jackets on."

Kaiko bounded out of the room first, wearing a bright pink raincoat, the atrocious color gave he father a headache. "Does Kaiko look pretty?"

"Always." He smiled pulling on his coat and searched for his car keys, "Sora where are my-"

"Next to coffee pot!" She called from the bathroom.

"Are you both going to be ok walking to bus stop?" Shikamaru took a double take of the rain, the heavy sheet fell like Niagara Falls. "I can take you..."

"You'll be late for work." Sora walked into the kitchen putting two pieces of bread in the toaster, and pulled two bowls down for her and Kaiko. "Don't forget your umbrella."

"Yes dear." He mummbled sarcasticly, bending over to kiss her on her forehead. "Be safe."

Kaiko jumped into her father's arms, not waiting for him to at least prepare for her, "You be safe too."

"I will, listen to your sister." He gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her forehead as well.

Shikamaru stepped out into the hallway shutting the door behind him, he hated having the girls walk several blocks to the bus stop and then wait twenty minutes to catch the bus. He looked down at 'her' door. He couldn't possibly ask her, she worked at their school now why not? Even though he was still muling over whether or not to ask Temari, the obsidian haired man found himself at her door, knocking twice.

The thick wooden door opened slowly, as a pair of aquamarine eyes peered out, "Nara, what is it?"

_Did she just refer to me by my last name? Maybe she's a military brat or something. _"I was wondering if you could take the girls to school, it's pouring outside and-"

Temari held her hand up to him, cutting him off. "Say no more, I'll swing by there in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Temari shut the door and walked into her warm apartment, boxes still laid all over the wooden floors, but she had gotten pretty far with the decorating. She just needed to find a place to put all her books. She sat at her kitchen table and began to sip on her coffee, trying to wake up fully. After finishing she put her mug in the sink and brushed her teeth. She gazed at herself in the mirror, smirking appreciatively.

She wore a white sleeveless ruffled blouse, a waist high black skirt, and matching jacket. Topping it all of were her pearl earrings and black pumps, she looked like the sexy business woman that every boy has fantasized about.

_If only. _She thought bitterly.

Temari crossed the hall and knocked on 5e, the door shot open and two pearly white smiles greeted her. "We are ready Miss. Temari."

"Lets go." Temari motioned toward the elevator, while they walked Kaiko's small hand wrapped around her two of her fingers. Temari looked down shocked at the little girl, who just smiled brightly up at her.

_Damn kids. _She shook her head pressing the 'Lobby' button. _They are getting to me._

-------

Shikamaru sat at his desk, staring at the same faces from last semester, give or take a few. All of them looked just as depressed as he did, their eyelids just as heavy, and brains just as tired.

The lazy man stood and passed out a worksheet, "We're going to watch a movie on the French Revolution, you will answer the questions on a separate piece of paper. Don't write on my paper, I don't want to photocopy anymore than I have to. Girls, if you don't like blood, decapitation, violence etc. then you can go outside and write me a summary of chapter thirteen in the book."

Everyone looked at each other, but no one moved. "Good, now I am going to take a nap."

The loud bell, startled Shikamaru awake "Pass up your papers."

He looked up to see that several of his student had taken his example and had fallen asleep as well. They flooded out of the class room, and then another horde of teenagers came in. "Why'd I become a teacher?"

-------

Temari was also not happy being a teacher today.

"They told me that I was only going to teach English, not Social Studies too." She tried to remain calm with the principle.

The busty blonde gave her a cold look, "It's a joint class, it's to prepare our fifth graders for the multiple classes they will be taking in the future. But if you want to teach just one subject than you can go to the high school, though I doubt they have any openings with all the lay offs."

Temari took a big breath, "Alright, which room am I in?"

"Room 124, good luck."

Temari walked to her class following the numbers, and to her amazingly good luck, noting extreme sarcasm, her classroom was in the very corner of the school furthest away from the teacher's parking lot. "No quick escape."

She walked into the door, just as the bell rang. They were freaking animals! The kids hopped on desks, screaming like banshies, and pounding on their chests like gorillas. "SIT DOWN NOW!"

Thirty-two faces stared at her in shock and plopped their butts in the uncomfortable desks. Temari made her way up to the front of the class, preparing her long speech to reprimand these heathens.

"Ok kids, I don't like being here and I know you don't either. So you guys be good and I won't make the rest of the semester a living... a really really horrible experience." She managed to catch herself before cursing. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _"I am going to start you guys on something fun my teacher did when I was in school. I am going to give you a list of the twenty-three verbs of being. And if you can say them in order by the end of class, I will give you a candy."

"But first things first, I need to put you in my seating chart. Since this is an English class use your elementary alphabet skills to arrange yourselves in alphabetical order by your last names. Now go."

Kids scrambled around asking each other for their last names. What they didn't know that this was also a ploy to get rid of some of the kids anxiety of not knowing anyone.

_Maybe this won't be so hard afterall. _She smiled watching her class.

Sixth period came all but too slowly for Temari, she hated kids now and forever. They were monsters sent from hell and they should all be extinguished. Thankfully they had only thirty minutes left of school.

The door of the classroom opened and Temari's head shot towards it, and in came Sora. "Hey, Miss. Temari."

"Sora, what are you doing here?" She asked inquisitively.

"My schedule got changed, so I am in this class now." Sora smiled. "I'm happy now that it was all messed up, I have you as a teacher now."

"Don't be too excited." Temari chuckled. "Well go sit behind Tamaki there, here is the paper everyone is working on. If you can remember these and say them quickly, I will give you candy at the end of class."

Sora's face turned bright red as she looked at where she was supposed to sit, "Yes, Miss. Temari."

"You alright Sora?" The blonde followed the young girls line of sight and saw he problem. He was quite cute, blonde hair, big blue eyes, a bright dazzling smile. "I'll move you if you want tomorrow. And refer to me as Miss. Sabaku now."

The onyx haired girl quickly made her way to her seat, and looked at the paper mouthing the words. Then she'd look at the back of his head, then the words, his head, the words, his head, the words. Temari giggled at her antics, she was in Sora's position not so long ago, so she understood all too well.

Tamaki stood up and walked towards the teacher, "Miss. Sabaku, I have them memorized."

"Continue." She demanded.

"Is am are was were being be been has have had do does did shall will should would may might must can could." He said without missing a single one.

Temari pulled out a bag of assorted candy from her purse, "Here, choose."

_I can see why Sora likes him so much, not only is he adorable, but intelligent as well._

He grabbed a Kit-Kat and went to sit back down, he turned to Sora tapping on the paper. "Want some?"

"Uh..." Sora's eyes widened, "Sure, thank you."

He broke it in half and gave it to her, "I'm sorry about my friends."

The flaxen haired girl looked down at her desk, "It's ok. They're just stupid boys."

"Yeah, just don't listen to them." He grinned, "Plus I think you're very pretty."

Temari listened to their conversation, her mouth confused whether to smile or frown. _His friends were picking on her? Telling her she was ugly? That's not possible, Sora is such a pretty girl... Well boys are idiots, they'll say anything to get a girls attention. _Temari thought of Sora's father. _Well maybe he's an exception, he tries to avoid me like the plague. When we have to share an elevator he will will take the stairs, which I know he is a lazy ass, so it makes no sense. Ugh, stupid boys._

The blond looked at the clock and giddily jumped to her feet, "Five minutes left! Everyone pack up, and wait at the door. Now! Now! Now! Quickly!"

The students laughed at their teacher who was shoving all her belongings into a large bag she brought. She was probably happier to leave than they were.

"Kids, tomorrow is Social Studies, we'll go grab our books tomorrow." Temari reminded. "So bring your i.d cards!"

As soon as the bell ran all the kids stormed out, peeling rubber on the way. Temari locked her classroom door and opening her umbrella, and booked it to her car, yelling every now and again at kids who were making out. "This is an elementary school! You kids are supposed to still have cooties!"

"Miss. Sabaku!" Called an adult voice, Temari stopped her sprint and looked at the pink haired woman coming toward her. "We have a board meeting for the first day, you have to attend."

"Fuck."

After two hours of listening to teachers explain how the first day went, Temari was finally able to go home. She got in her car and began to leave the school gates, but a sight made her slam on her brakes. Sora and Kaiko were both sitting on the curb, waiting.

She pulled up to the girls, "Get in."

"But our dad should be here soon." Sora looked hopefully down the road.

"Get in now girls. Your father shouldn't be this late, no matter what. So get in, I'm taking you home." Temari growled in anger. The two piled in the car and sighed in bliss from the warmth, they were both shivering. "Does he have a cell phone?"

"Yes," Sora said as she watched Temari pull out her mobile device as well. She told Temari the number and waited for the explosion.

"Yeah?" Came a voice on the other line.

"Shikamaru, you stupid insolent dip shit how could you let your daughters wait in the rain for two hours!" Temari wailed into the phone, not caring to bite back her vulgarity. "I'm taking the girls home, like you should've asked me this morning! Instead of probably getting them sick on the first day back!"

Temari hung up, she was fuming. She always thought Shikamaru was a good father, but this was unacceptable! The blonde drove off, taking only twenty minutes to get back to the apartment building. None of them spoke until they got to the fifth floor.

"We don't have a key to the apartment." Sora said looking at the older woman.

Temari nodded, "That's good actually, I was needing to talk to you anyways."

-----

Okiely dokiely. Another chapter, another chapter later this week :D I love the quote at the top, it is completely true.


	5. Lost Loved Ones

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"__When we lose one we love, our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough.__"_

_~Maurice Maeterlinck_

--

Chapter Five: Lost Loved Ones

Shikamaru pulled into his parking spot at the apartments, and slowly made his way into the looming building. Just from the short walk, his hair and jacket were soaking wet. His obsidian locks hung in his face, but he was to lazy to pull his warm hands from their place in his pants pockets. The lobby, was quite like always, the vintage red sofas and chairs looked like they belonged in a haunted house and the multi-colored carpet was enough to give you a throbbing headache. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, the dull smoke yellow light flickered while switching to the next floor. None of this bothered him, he was more worried about the ear full he was going to get from 'that woman'.

Shikamaru bypassed his apartment door and went straight to 5c, he lingered in front of the door reading a sign written in red and blue crayon. 'No bois awowd' the sign read, Shikamaru knew off the bat that it was Kaiko's handy work. The hard part was understanding it. It took him a minute for the words to click 'No boys allowed'. Well that didn't stop him from listening in on their conversation, though if he were caught... Oh well, he was already in trouble.

The obsidian haired man leaned in and pressed his ear against the cold wood; he could barely make out the words, but his genius mind could decipher the mumbles.

----

"My dad isn't that bad." Sora sighed, sipping loudly from the hot chocolate from her mug. "He can be completely oblivious, lazy, and embarrassing; but he's really good to us."

"Kaiko loves daddy," She spread her arms open, "this much!"

Temari shook her head, "I know, I can see that but I still can't believe he left you in the rain like that."

"He gets busy with school." The older girl frowned, "Didn't your dad ever pick you up late?"

"My father never picked me up from school." The blonde answered.

"Your mommy?" Kaiko asked scooting closer to her older woman's warmth.

"My mom died when I was four, while giving birth to my youngest brother." Temari felt a bit uncomfortable where this conversation was leading, this was supposed to be a 'girl' talk with Sora. Now it was becoming a biography on her life.

"Like Kaiko's mommy." The tiny girl sipped her coco through her pink bendy straw.

Temari quirked an eyebrow at the question, looking to Sora for an answer. She smiled weakly, "Our mom died giving birth to Kaiko."

"I'm sorry." Temari instantly replied. She knew how difficult it was to have the person you love most in the world ripped away from you, it had happened many times to her.

Kaiko's straw sucked the bottom of the cup making a loud slurping noise, so Temari grabbed the two girls cups and refilled them. She listened to the girls whispering in the other room, then would follow a few giggles. Temari couldn't help but smile, it was nice to have someone to occupy her time. When she walked into the room, the mugs fell from her shaking hands; shattering on impact.

Both girl's heads swung around as the blonde gaped in horror at the youngest girl. Her voice came out angry, yet like she was on the verge of tears. "Kaiko where did you find that?"

"Kaiko got bored." Her big caramel eyes stared at the children's book in her hands, as if she wished she'd never found it. She pointed to a box full of boxes, "Kaiko found it in there."

Temari bit her quivering lip, she felt scorching tears falling down her face. She couldn't help it.

"Kaiko is sorry, Kaiko put it back." The little girl ran over to the box, but the blonde swooped her up and sat on the sofa.

"No, I'm sorry." Temari wiped her tears away, "I just didn't know I still had that."

"Why do you have a baby book?" Sora asked, standing from her spot on the floor to take a seat next to Temari.

The blonde sighed, "It's my son's book."

"Miss. Temari has a baby?" Kaiko beamed, but her smile faded when the blonde let go a few rouge tears.

She shook her head no, "My son died five years ago, he was two."

There was a small silence before the younger one asked, "Where's the daddy?"

"He died too." Temari breathed deeply, trying to collect her composure. "It was a rainy day just like this, and we got in an accident. They both died."

"They went to heaven, with Kaiko and Sora's mommy." Kaiko hugged Temari's waist, nuzzling her head on the blonde's chest.

Temari was never a religious person, she'd never taken the time out of her life to really contemplate the whole 'god' thing. She never cared how she got here, only that she was, and she'd make the best of it. But thinking of her boys she would believe for them, hope and pray that they are somewhere better, though her selfish heart wanted them with her. To hold them both once more, to them that she loved them more than more than anything in the entire cosmos.

Temari smiled through the new found tears streaming down her face, "Kaiko, you can keep this book, it was my favorite growing up and it was my son's favorite too."

"Thank you." Came her sweet muffled voice.

The blonde turned to Sora who, too, was holding back the floodgates building in her onyx eyes. "Sora?"

"It's so hard." She sobbed, her tears falling without warning. "I miss her so much." Temari wrapped her free arm around the shaking girl, "I have no one to talk to anymore, to do stupid girly things with. I miss her smell, her smile, her voice. Sometimes I feel like I forgetting her, and I can't stand to loose anymore than I have!"

"I know," Temari rubbed Sora's arm and resting her chin on her charcoal locks. "you'll never forget her, trust me. Though she may fade, the love you have for her will always be there. And the her love will be in you forever."

They stayed like that for thirty minutes, Sora just releasing all her emotions into Temari's shoulder. Kaiko had fallen asleep some time ago, and was now making Temari's left arm severely numb. The blonde got up from her spot on the couch and laid the bundle in her arms on her bed. Kaiko rolled into a ball, like a rolli polli, and continued to sleep. When she came back into the room, Sora was wiping up the cold coco from the floor and cautiously gathering the shards of glass.

"Let me do that." Temari got on her knees, taking the glass and the wash cloth and finishing the cleaning.

"Temari." Sora called, forgetting formalities. The blonde turned after throwing away the glass, "Thank you."

Temari chuckled and grinned wickedly, "Oh I am not done."

"Oh no, what?" The flaxen haired girl, began to walk away.

"I saw how you looked at Tamaki today." Temari waggled her eyebrows, "You're not even discrete with the fact you like him."

Sora's face turned tomato red, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "We're just friends! That's it!"

"What a load of crap." The blonde smirked, plopping back down on the couch. "How long have you liked him?"

"Since last year..." She whispered, her face getting even darker.

"He's really cute," Temari patted the spot next to her, silently telling the girl to sit next to her. "and intelligent."

"He's perfect." Sora sighed, "But he doesn't like girls like me."

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, down-to-earth but still peppy." Temari reassured. "His friends are just a bunch of dopey losers, but he's the diamond of the bunch."

"His friends make fun of me, because I'm not like all the other girls." Sora offered. The older woman was genuinely happy that Sora was letting her in, but Temari was still unsure if she should really be continuing with this. It could end badly.

"I like the fact that you're not like the others." The blonde said, "You're not a big ball baby who cries when she breaks a nail, or ruins her brand new designer clothes. You are Sora, and any boy who cant see how amazing you are, can go flirt with Malibu barbie. But Tamaki likes you, give it time he'll come around."

Temari looked at the clock, "I'm going to see if your father is here so I can yell at him. If you want something to eat or drink, go for it, make yourself at home."

The blonde opened the door, and gasped when she saw Shikamaru standing there. His eyes were red, flaxen hair laid askew, he flat out looked like wreck. He reached past her and closed the door. Temari jabbed her finger into his chest, "Now Nara! I-"

He grabbed her and pulled her lithe figure close to his own, his strong arms seemed to squeeze the life right from her yet made her feel more alive then ever before. She found her arms encircling him, resting her head on his damp chest. She felt a soft sob come from his chest, and her own heart lurched into her throat.

"Thank you." Shikamaru's deep rugged voice whispered into her ear.

"I'm still going to yell at you."

--------

I'm sorry, I am just in a sad mood, so all of this turned out sad. :'''''(

But here we are, another chapter.


	6. Oh, Brothers

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"Big sisters are the crab grass in the lawn of life." _

_~Charles M. Schulz_

--

Chapter Six: Oh, Brothers!

Temari did end up yelling at Shikamaru that day, and it was loud enough to have Ms. Chu come scorn them with her broken English. The Naras ate at her apartment that night, their first home cooked meal in two years. The next couple of weeks were the same, Temari took the kids to school, and took them home. They'd do homework and do girly activities; painting nail, doing each other's hair, etc. And every night they'd switch off and on where they ate. One night it was Temari's and then the next would be take out at Shikamaru's. On weekends, they would go out to a movie and ice cream. They seemed like a happy family, even though the blonde woman and flaxen haired man weren't a couple.

Both the adults had grown closer as well, though not as far as both of them wished it to be. When the girls went to bed they'd stay up for hours talking and playing shogi, they knew practically all there was to know about one another.

Well that's until two men showed up.

"Temari!" Screamed a deep whiney voice down the hall, everyone on the fifth floor stuck their nosey heads out their doors to see a large brunette crawling up the stair and out into the hallway. A redhead followed him, his face completely stoic.

Shikamaru stared at the two walking in his direction, _Those can't be her brothers... can they?_

The blonde appeared into the hallway, wearing a pair of blue and white flannel p.j. bottoms and a white sports bra. The brunette ran up to her picking her up in his massive arms and spun her around, they both exploded into laughed.

Ms. Chu appeared in front on the younger man, glaring down at the blonde and brunette, "That's it, I get manager, he get rid of you."

The redhead bowed respectfully at the much shorter woman, "Tôi rất tiếc, chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng để được yên tĩnh." _(I am very sorry, we will try to be quiet.)_

The woman gasped and smiled, and returned back into her home. "Good boy."

Temari let go of the taller man and hugged the other, "I am so glad you decided to major in foreign languages."

A small cough sounded from across the hall, the Nara family watched the reunion with attentive eyes. The two younger girls analyzed the men, while Shikamaru's were trying to stay away from Temari's revealed flat stomach.

"You must be Kankuro." Sora pointed to the tallest man, then to the redhead. "And you're Gaara."

"What makes you think that?" Gaara kneeled in front of the girl, a small smile turning up his lips.

Sora tapped her chin, looking for the words Temari described them with. "Well Kankuro is the loud obnoxious one, while Gaara is the quiet and polite one."

Kankuro's face contorted into an exasperated frown his eyebrow twitching, glaring at his sister who just laughed at him.

The smallest girl giggled, "Kaiko likes Kankuro, he's funny."

The brunette perked up, grinning idiotically. Gaara mumbled under his breath, which Shikamaru caught _Funny looking_. The redhead took notice to the other man, "I'm assuming you are Shikamaru, I am Gaara and that is Kankuro."

"Nice to meet you both." Shikamaru said formally.

"Our sister has told us much of you and your family." The redhead glanced at his sister who was staring at Kankuro and himself with her motherly gaze.

The obsidian haired man scratched the back of his head, realizing his hair was down. "Only the good I hope."

"Boys come inside," Temari told her brothers. She looked at her neighbor and informed him, "Shikamaru, dinner is at six."

He nodded.

Kankuro and Gaara automatically began to scan her apartment, observing her new life style. They noted that the sunflower yellow on all the walls and the white trimmings and accesories, that her kitchen was dainty but cozy, and her room was a complete mess.

The brunette chuckled, "This is a far way from a mansion in stuffed shirt land."

Temari sighed, "I don't have the income to afford my old life style, plus I think this fits me more suitably."

"Born into a world of diamonds and riches," Gaara mused. "but chooses the life of a commoner. You always did like to be different."

-------

"Hey dad?" Sora spoke to her father.

"Hn?"

She paused for a moment scanning her brain, "Does Gaara look familiar? I know I've seen him before."

Shikamaru stopped mid-step, now that he thought of it, he felt that he had seen all three of them somewhere before. But he just couldn't place where.

Sora thought out loud, "Sabaku... Sabaku... Sabaku..."

"Miss. Temari is a princess." Kaiko smiled. "It says so it in Kaiko's book."

Shikamaru and Sora both looked into the children's book Temari had given Kaiko to reveal a picture of a disgruntled redhead prince carrying a teddy bear, a rowdy brunette prince throwing his crown in the air, and a grinning blonde princess with all to familiar jade eyes.

"The Royal Family." Shikamaru said shakily.

-------

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about the Vietnamese, if it's not correct please give me the right translation, I asked a friend for the translation. I only speak two languages, English and Spanish, what do you expect from an American? But I plan on learning Italian :D

A short chapter, a very short chapter. But it reveals yet another twist into my plot.


	7. Shut Up

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

_Love, free as air at sight of human ties,  
Spreads his light wings, and in a moment flies.  
_

_~Alexander Pope_

--

Chapter Seven: Shut Up

Temari didn't realize how much she had missed her brothers till now, watching them laugh and joke around, it was like their childhood all over again... well the good parts of it at least.

"So what about this guy across the hall?" Kankuro asked munching on the chips his sister had set on the table.

Temarieyed him questionably, "Shikamaru? He's just a neighbor."

"You invited him over for dinner." Gaara stated, watching his sister squirm uncomfortably.

"We have dinner together sometimes." _Liar, you have dinner with him every night. _"He's just a friend. I have his daughter in one of my classes."

Kankuro nodded buying into her story, but Gaara stared at her with his blank teal eyes. "His children seem to like you."

The blonde smiled brightly, "Yeah, they are great those two. Kaiko is just a bundle of love and smiles, and Sora well she reminds me a lot of myself except more feminine."

"Any girl is more girlie than you, hell, there are tons of boys more girlie than you." The brunette chuckles were cut of short by his sister smothering him the couch pillow. They wrestled around, eventually falling off the sofa onto the wood floors. Temari put her much larger brother into an arm bar, smiling maniacally while he cried out in pain. "I give! I give!"

"No matter how buff you get, I'll always beat you." Temari said triumphantly sitting back down in her chair. "_Little _brother."

Kankuro huffed, glaring at her with a pout resting on his lips. "It's just because you're a girl, and I can't hit you."

"You just said she wasn't a girl." The redhead offered, in his sister's defence.

"Wha?" The brunette gawked, "No I didn't! I just said she isn't much of a girl." His sister's face turned dark and menacing, he panicked stuttered out words. "I mean, you don't act like a girl! No! No! I mean you don't act like a girlie girl!"

Gaara just sighed watching the two roll on the floor, pulling hair and taking cheap shots. "Why am I the only normal one?" Kankuro and Temari stopped mid punch to stare at their brother, and simultaneously burst out in gut wrenching laughter. The redhead scratched the back of his head nervously, "Not counting my childhood."

A sharp knock at the door, interrupted them from their new found laughter. "Your Highness," came a gruff typical body guard voice, "some pressing matters have occurred, we must return to Suna immediately."

"What!?" Kankuro screamed increduously. Yes his sister was a royal pain, but seeing her for seven hours inthe past three years wasn't enough. "You can't be serious! We practically just got here!"

Gaara scowled at the floor but reluctantly rose to his feet, "I'm sorry sister, but being Kazekage comes with responsibilities."

She crossed the distance seperating them, a small sadden smile gracing her lips. She enveloped him in her arms and squeezed tightly. "I understand. Visit me again soon."

"This is bullshit!" Kankuro still went on raving. "I can't believe this is happening, our family is cursed!"

"Kankuro." Temari's scolding voice went icy. "Shut the hell up and hug me goodbye, you big oaf."

Soon his large crushing arms were around her, squeezing the life out of her in his ever so famous bear hug. She watched her brothers leave, with a heavy weight on her heart. She wondered if this is how they felt when she left, when she got out of the royal life. When they watched her leave them for her new family, it must have killed them. She was practically their mother, though none of them would say it aloud, it was almost like a silent agreement between the three of them. But they knew she wanted to get out, needed to in fact. She was next in line for the throne, and the creepy Daimyou was waiting for her hand. Temari wouldn't let that fly, especially when she was in love with a penniless university student. His part time job was at a greenhouse, he tended to all the different plant life and in Suna that much color in one area was like heaven. That, of course, was were he proposed to her only five months of dating. But she accepted nevertheless, it was love.

In actuallity, the only reason she wanted this job in Konoha was due to him. He always talked about moving to Konoha, "where it is always green" he use to say all the time. But when the baby had come, they had to use their savings in order to get by. But they were happy. No amount of jewels, fame, or elegant gowns could bring that much happiness.

"Cursed..." Temari whispered, as she slumped down against the paint-chipped wall next to the elevator.

Yes, it did seem that the Sabuko's were cursed. First her mother dies, giving birth. Second, her father due to assassination. Third and Fourth, her husband and son. Even Kankuro was married at one time, but she didn't even make it a year into the marriage before dieing. Her entire family lineage had similar stories, but people who married in always died first. Temari looked back at apartment 5e, she could picture those two girls driving Shikamaru insane inside. It made her chuckle. But maybe it was best if the charade stopped, for all she knew, they would be next. She could never let those girls get hurt, not even the lazy ass.

She checked her small silver watch on her left wrist, 5:25. She stood up, brushing off the invisible dust from her jeans and went to make dinner. Temari rummaged through her cabinets, and managed to scrounge up nothing, zip zilch nada. Her teal eyes caught sight of a few cans of soup, and shrugged her shoulders. Cheating never hurt.

She threw six cans of claim chowder into a large pot, and began to make her 'home cooked meal'. She pulled out the already made garlic bread from the bread box, and tossed it in the oven to warm up. Maybe it was fortunate her brothers went home, she would never hear the end of it if the boys had seen the typical life of a single woman. Canned soup and pre-made garlic bread, at least they wouldn't question if it was edible.

At six sharp, two seperate musical knocks sounded from the front door and two seperate giggles following them.

"Come on in, it's open."

Sora and Kaiko rounded the corner, but their cheerful smiles faded quickly. "Were is Kankuro and Gaara?"

Shikamaru was next to come into sight, his face seemed hard at first but when they locked eyes his eyes softened. Was it that obvious that she hurt that much? Temari forced on a fake smile, "They had to go home, important business to attend to."

The man walked up behind her, grabbing four glasses from the upper cupboard. His voice just low enough for just her to hear, "Are you alright?" She nodded yes. "We need to speak after dinner." She nodded yes, again. He spoke up, so that his children could hear. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Tea." Temari grunted, lifting the heavy pot over to the table.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed, "you could have asked for help."

She glared back at him, "What do you think I am? Helpless?"

"You're a woman still, you should be getting the drinks and I," he said jabbing his thumb into his chest, "should be doing the heavy lifting."

Temari put her a delicate hand on his chest, feeling the taught muscles underneath it. "I was just thinking about you 'darling' and how 'troublesome' it would be for you to actually do something difficult."

The girls giggled and Shikamaru just scowled, "I deal with you everyday, that's as troublesome as it gets."

"Same to you Nara."

"Girls? Drinks?" The man groaned, just realizing that he was outnumbered. He lived in the sea of estrogen, the female sex always seemed to overrule and complicate his life.

"I'll have tea too." Sora smiled, watching as the blonde woman served her dish.

"Kaiko wants milk."

Shikamaru dug through the fridge and grabbed out the jug of ice tea and milk, pouring tea into three of the cups and milk into Kaiko's designated pink Barbie sippy cup. Temari stood up, her chair screeching slightly as she pushed it back. She grabbed two of the cups from him and put them on the table, then procuring the bread from the oven.

They ate in silence, Temari had to contain the fits of laughter when the yums and so goods were murmured after a few bites. If only they knew.

After a while, they had finished eating and the dishes were cleaned and leftovers were sent over to Shikamaru's with the girls. Leaving just the two of them. Shikamaru had sat there on the couch quiet as ever, his gaze never leaving the floor. At first it scared her, it was almost as if he was going to tell her some kind of bad news. That was the last thing she needed to hear, and his face was so solemn that it made worry well up in her heart. But after ten minutes, it just became flat out annoying.

The blonde growled, shooting up from her seat making her way into the kitchen. "You're wasting my time, why don't you just-"

Temari gasped as his hands pushed her shoulders into the wall behind her, his touch wasn't soft and gentle as she knew it. It was forceful and enraged. The smoldering obsidian depths of his eyes, made her body shiver. "Why did you lie to me?"

His voice sounded like a jealous lover, angry and vicious. It didn't frighten her, but sent her body into overdrive, warmth flooding into areas were it hadn't in a long time. "I haven't lied to you."

"Woman, tell me who you are." His angular face leaned dangerously towards her own.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari, the denounced princess of Suna." She breathed, her own breath becoming ragged. Her cheeks felt like someone doused them with gasoline and set them aflame. "Currently living an average life as an underpaid History and English teacher, wanting nothing more than a normal life. But you know all that already, right?"

"This is anything but normal." He said gruffly.

She nodded, subconsciously licking her lips. "Yeah, it's almost like a romance novel except without gods, vampires, and Scottish men in kilts."

"What would the male antagonist do if he was in the female antagonist's house in a precarious position?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"In a typical romance novel?" She asked huskily, he nodded. His lean body pressing even closer her own. "He'd carry her off to the bedroom, and pleasure her senseless for hours on end."

"That sounds like work." He sighed, failing to force back his wicked smile.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She grabbed the back of his neck forcing his lips to crash upon hers.

Many hours later...

Temari and Shikamaru laid on the bed, panting heavily, with the thin white sheet haphazardly covering their naked bodies. Temari's curvy body wrapped around his long lanky figure, his face buried deep within her golden locks.

Shikamaru kissed the top of her head, "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday."

* * *

**A/N:**Well, how long has it been? A bit too long if I do say so myself. But tah dah!!!! Here is a brand spanking new episode, I almost wish I had rated this M I had to delete alot of the paragraph because I got a little carried away. But I am secretly working on another story, but won't be posting it till it's completely finished.


	8. My Life With You

Title: Tales of A Single Father: Shikamaru

Summary: We always hear about the single mother's raising their children in this indifferent world. But about the single fathers? Well Shikamaru has two growing troublesome daughters, but a beautiful blonde down the hall just may be the answer to his prayers.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."_

--

Chapter 8: My Life With You

Shikamaru grumbled awake, reaching over to Temari's side of the bed to grab the woman but was met with cold emptiness. He sat up and glared at the blank space where she should have been. _I guess she's the kind that doesn't like the awkward morning after._

He rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he was surprised to find that she had very general body and hair soaps. Nothing really scented at least, for that he was grateful. It was bad enough he had to go make up a story to tell the girls and then come home smelling like strawberries and cherries... well that wouldn't go so well. When he got out of the shower he saw that his clothes, toothbrush, and a towel rested on the bathroom sink. _I think I might just have to marry this woman. _He dressed and brushed his teeth and hair, and walked into the kitchen where he found the three girls eating blueberry pancakes.

"Daddy spent the night at Miss. Temari's house." Kaiko pouted, "Kaiko doesn't."

Shikamaru and Temari turned to each other and smile nervously, he noticed that her face looked softer now and her eyes showing the slightest of a shimmer. But the smirk on spreading evily on her lips made his insides turn.

"Don't worry Kaiko." Temari reasured, "Trust me it was boring with your father."

"Ouch." Sora whispered, and smiling up at her dad.

"Eh." Shikamaru shrugged, shoveling his food inside his mouth. "Wa ovie r e seing?"

The blonde grunted, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat with your mouth full?"

He swallowed his food, "What movie are we seeing?"

"That's right it's Sunday..." Temari tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But I think we've seen all the shows in theater so far."

"We can rent a movie." Sora smiled, thinking of Temari and her father getting the opportunity to snuggle on the couch. "I want to watch a romantic movie."

"No fair!" The tiny brunette wailed, "I want to watch a cartoon."

"A romantic cartoon." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah, with magic!"

"Princesses!"

"Treasure!"

"Adventure!"

"A romantic adventure cartoon with a princess and treasure." Temari repeated, she looked over at her lover. "Any requests?"

"No singing."

The blonde scoffed, "What is a cartoon if no one sings?"

"A good one." He rebuttled.

"Well too bad." Temari humpfed. "How about Aladdin, it fits all our criteria." Shikamaru scoffed, and Temari turned and glared at him. "Do you have a problem with my movie choice?"

"Not at all." He took a sip of her coffee, "If I were five."

She snatched her mug from his hand, spilling some on his lap. He scowled at her and she returned the facial expression. A loud pounding in the hallway caught all four's attention, it seemed to come from across the hall.

Temari walked towards her door. "Who is making so much racket?"

"Shikamaru Nara!" Wailed a female voice. "I know you're in there! You never leave your apartment! Now open this door this instant young man!"

"Oh no." Groaned Shikamaru.

The two girls face's lit up as they grinned wildly, "It's grandma!"

"Grandma?" Temari turned to Shikamaru, who was covering his face with his hands. "You didn't tell me your mother was coming over."

"I would have if I knew that she was." He begrudgingly stood up from his chair, and walked out into the hallway. "Mom."

"Shikamaru." Scolded the older woman in the hallway, "Why weren't you in your apartment!? I called and called, but you didn't answer! Is that anyway to treat your mother?"

"Honey," An older man place his large hand on his wife's shoulder. "don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"No I do not." She humpfed, but broke out into a smile when she saw Temari walk out behind her son. The older woman ran to the blonde's side, "Oh I am so happy to see that my son is dating again. My name is Yoshino, and that's my good for nothing husband Shikaku. What's your name my dear?"

"Temari." She offered out her hand, which Yoshino grabbed enthusiastically. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Mom, we're not really seeing each other." Shikamaru looked panicked. "She's just my neighbor."

"That's why you're eating over at her place, your hair is damp from a very recent shower, and it's way to early for your wake up call." Yoshino glared at her son, reminding him that he inherited her intelligence. Shikamaru slumped his head in defeat. "That's what I thought." She grabbed Temari's elbow and led her back into the blonde's apartment, "So Temari dear tell me all about you and my son."

Temari sat down uneasily on her couch, feeling self conscious as the older woman meticulously scanned her body. "Well I yelled at the dragon lady next door and he fell head over heals with me instantly." Temari chuckled lightly, and Yoshino did as well. "I have plenty of pancakes left, would you two like to join us?"

At that moment, Shikamaru knew, that this was not only the begining but the end of his life.

Temari chat with his mother in the kitchen, while she bounced a giggling Kaiko on her knee. Sora beamed up at his blonde, listening intently on every word spoken. His father scarfed down some pancakes, laughing at the blunt jokes which were probably about him. Temari turned her head towards him and smiled, tilting her head to come over.

_My name is Shikamaru Nara, my wife died nearly five years ago, leaving me with our two daughters and a broken heart. Life was hardly livable, but we managed. Until some crazy but beautiful blonde moved in, and she turned my life upside down. She's intelligent, amazing, and did I mention beautiful? The only bad thing despite her habitual yelling, was that she is/was a princess, and her brother's are kind of scary. Not only did my kids fall in love with her but within the first three minutes of talking my parents have fallen in love with her. And the inevitable happened as well, I felled head over heals. Now I can't imagine my life without Temari._

"Shikamaru! I told you to get over here!"

_Yep, this is my life._

The End

* * *

_**A/N:** _It is now finished, I know so sudden. But I did say it was supposed to be short, I took it a little farther than I was supposed to. But I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
